Hope Keepers! Pretty Cure
by Mavis Black
Summary: A 14 year old girl called Katsuki is suddenly in the middle of a fight for imagination and reality, now she is Cure Quill! Aided by a pixie called Sprig, a mysterious red Cure Dawn, and some unlikely friends, Kat will now save Pretty Cure, and the world! (Up for adoption)


Hope Keepers Pretty Cure

I do not own Pretty Cure or anything else. I am merely a fan. Now... ENJOY!

Part 1 - Protector of Dreams, Cure Quill Awakens!

Katsuki Mellon was in the Libray, studying. Katsuki sighed, nothing special or exciting ever happened here at school.

"I want to be a Pretty Cure! Pretty Cures get to fly and fight and magic use and stuff! Right Tatsuko!" Katsuki glances down at her friend, but Tatsuko was sleeping. Typical Tatsuko. Katsuki huffed.

"Thanks a lot Tatsuko!" she yelled. Tatsuko woke up and fell out of her chair.

"Geese Kat! Still writing your hopeless Pretty Cure manga?" Tatsuko asked sleepily. Katsuki nodded, quite serious.

"Yes yes! You've seen the Pretty Cure anime too! I know it cause I was there! Now I shall write Pretty Cure and become an anime star!" Katsuki exclaimed. Tatsuko rolled her eyes. Katsuki looked down at her manga story. Cure Shadow was just about to destroy Fade! She smiled at her own brilliant work!

"We'll be late!" Tatsuko exclaimed. Katsuki frowned.

"For what?!"

"The party for Mayumi!" Tatsuko exclaimed. Katsuki gasped and grabbed her things.

"Why is it always me!" she cried as her and Tatsuko ran out of the school, startling Ayaka who was leaving a student council meeting.

"Pretty Cure Star Girls by Katsuki Mellon." Ayaka picked up Katsuki's dropped manga project and began to read.

"We have gained control of the Passionate Kingdom. What of the Dreamer Kingdom?" a women smirked up at her master.

"Etsuko, you ask too many questions." Etsuko's master said.

"I shall go capture those annoying keys and that pixie Sprig." Etsuko replied. Her Master nodded.

"Take Discourko and go, Etsuko."

"I am so late!" Katsuki whined. Tatsuko nodded.

"I really... hate... running!" Tatsuko panted. Katsuki nodded, did anyone like running.

"If I was Cure Flash I could run super super fast!" Katsuki fantasies. Cure Flash was her own Pretty Cure. Tatsuko rolled her eyes.

"Katsuki, Tatsuko!" Mayumi screamed at them. The two girls halted.

"Sorry Madam!" Katsuki bowed. Tatsuko hit her. Mayumi rolled her eyes at the middle schoolers.

"Etsuko is waiting. It is her party after all!" Katsuki looked at Tatsuko, confused, but Tatsuko smiled and nodded. Who was Etsuko? Katsuki followed the others into her own house. A strange women with blue hair was there.

"Who are you?" Katsuki asked. Mayumi whirled around in shock.

"Kat! Oh I can not believe you!" Mayumi cried out. Katsuki did not know this Etsuko person! Etsuko snarled, one was not under her spell!

"I do not know her, so what is the problem?" Katsuki asked very confused.

"This is your cousin, Etsuko!" Tatsuko replied. Katsuki looked again, pretty sure that person wasn't any cousin of hers. Tatsuko and Mayumi suddenly fell to the floor. Katsuki yelped, then turned to Etsuko. Her so called cousin was doing it!

"Discourko!" Etsuko called. Katsuki gasped as a black mist surrounded a chair.

"Discourko!" The chair yelled. Katsuki screamed and threw a pillow at the chair. The chair seemed to laugh, although Katsuki didn't know what was so funny.

"That girl..." Etsuko's hair turned silvery white and her eyes were bright green. The girl in question had brown hair in two ponytails running down the sides of her hair.

"Quickly, you! Transform into Pretty Cure!" Something called out to Katsuki. Katsuki spun around, wild eyed. She felt something drop into her hand. Katsuki stares down at a small book that was there.

"Quick say, Dream Redo!" The voice belonged to a blue thingy... a stuffed toy?

"Dream Redo?!" Katsuki sputtered. Green sparks flew out of the book. Katsuki's outfit was green! She now wore a frilly green and white skirt, a white and green crop top with puffy green sleeves, and green and white boots. A logo she had seen before... Oh My Gosh! The Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart logo!

"Seeing the dreams of a brilliant future! I am the Pretty Cure of Imagination! Cure Quill!" Quill stood in this bazar pose with a green light all around her. Her hair was a variation of light and dark greens!

"Well well a Pretty Cure warrior!" Etsuko smiled. Cure Quill had no idea what was happening.

"Singing in the Spotlight of a new day! Cure Dawn!" A girl with red hair and clothes shot out at the Discourko. The Discourko stuttered backward. Cure Quill watched Cure Dawn take down the monster.

"Now I have you! Dawn Radiant Shower!" An arrow of light shot out of Dawn's bow, also of light?! Etsuko glared at Dawn and Quill, but then she laughed, Discourko was getting back up! Quill gasped as Dawn turned to her.

"Rewriting the page on your immediate downfall! Quill, InkBlast!" Green feather tipped pens flew from Quill's outstretched hands and attacked Discourko. It moaned and fell back, disappearing into nothing. Quill gulped as Etsuko glared down at her and Dawn, then slowly vanished. Cure Quill was about to thank Cure Dawn for saving her, but Dawn instead looked angry.

"You have no idea what your doing! Get out! Don't bring her into this, Sprig!" Cure Dawn yelled to the weird blur animal that sort of looked like a cat?

"Wait..." but Cure Dawn was gone without a trace! Katsuki gulped. The pixie jumped into her arms.

"Hi, I'm Sprig!" He said to her, "we will be great friends!" It smiled. Katsuki smiled back. What had she gotten herself into?

Katsuki: Okay, what can we look forward to next time?

Sprig: You acting all official when you aren't!

Katsuki: Gee Thanks

Sprig: Oh of course!

Next Time!: Wow, She's smart! Cure Thoughtful Appears!

Katsuki: Please read it!

I know that was a little bad, but the chapters will get better! Please tune in for more!


End file.
